Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to storing and accessing content. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate generally to the storing and accessing of non-real-time (NRT) content broadcast from a content source.
Background
Modern consumer electronic devices such as televisions, set top boxes, mobile devices, etc. are capable of receiving a plurality of different types of content. Depending on the type of consumer electronic device, the content can be broadcast, streamed, or retrieved and stored locally for presentation to a user.